


史蒂夫·罗杰斯的困惑

by Magdalena1224



Category: Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena1224/pseuds/Magdalena1224





	史蒂夫·罗杰斯的困惑

注意，此文有一些自我代入。  
其中的观点立场和现实无关，仅是虚构。  
如果你觉得有什么讽刺映射那就是了。

Emmmm里面涉及了一些敏感的话题  
文中的角色不属于我，我只有ooc， 

 

他曾以为，理想和现实是相同的东西，但是却最终发现那是个错觉。

“你答应过我的！！！！！！！！！！”托尼开始变得抓狂，看起来一脸的受伤。他的眼角垂下来，嘴巴变得扁扁的，眉头皱起，整张脸扭曲成一个看起来伤心的面部表情。  
“不，我答应的是只在床上。”史蒂夫举着盾牌，双腿岔开微微弯曲。他摆出一副‘托尼，no’的表情“我没有答应穿成那样一起跟你出去。”  
“就一天！亲爱的，就一个晚上。”托尼仍然拿着那个粉色的裙子和金色的假发，他做出一个可怜又好笑的表情祈求史蒂夫。  
“没得商量。”史蒂夫开始有些生气，托尼的要求实在太难为情了。  
“好吧。”  
托尼没有在坚持，他抱着裙子坐在属于他们的床上，上身往床上一滩，整个人埋在柔软又蓬松的枕头堆“我不强迫你。”他的声音听起来闷闷的，让史蒂夫的内心有点波动。  
史蒂夫收起盾牌，他看着埋在枕头里的人，内心柔软之地让他有些想要叹气，他这么做了，他把盾牌扔到地上，盾牌在地上转了两圈扣在地上发出清脆的声音。史蒂夫走过去，他把手放在托尼的头顶，手指穿过头发揉弄对方的头皮。  
认命的又叹了口气，他站起来把身上的制服脱下，从外套鳞甲到里面的黑色半透明内衬。温热的 手掌从托尼手中抽出那个粉色令他害羞的女装，对着镜子穿 上蕾丝内裤，吊带袜。  
“我够不到后面。”  
托尼闻着声音抬起头，眼睛发光的看着半穿上那条裙子的史蒂夫。粉色带着半光滑的布料紧紧包裹住史蒂夫的身体，史蒂夫不算肌肉分明的男性，身型修长，并不特别健硕，甚至他比托尼都要轻上一点。  
小心翼翼的收拢裙子的布料，拉上拉链。托尼在后面给史蒂夫系上腰带：“也许我应该叫娜塔莎来给你化妆。”  
“别……”  
“但是我觉得自己和贾维斯的技术应该都不是特别好。”  
“那也别。”  
托尼拿过一边的假发给史蒂夫戴上，指尖触碰到史蒂夫的皮肤，划过他的脸颊。史蒂夫不由得在内心小声的呻吟，托尼的体温和温柔的触碰让他从心里感觉愉快，内心被某样东西填满，心底深处的尖叫和呻吟，就像猫咪被抚摸出现的咕噜声，那是代表愉悦的声音。  
托尼就像小孩一样拿着妆品在史蒂夫的脸上涂抹，他拿起假睫毛，史蒂夫皱眉后退；托尼拿起口红，史蒂夫皱眉后退。  
“拜托你总要让我给你用上一样。”  
史蒂夫看了桌上的物品一圈，选择了一个无色唇蜜。  
“好选择。”  
史蒂夫不是第一次穿女装，在二战的时候整个咆哮突击队都是男性，大胡子粗犷野蛮的男性。最秀气，或者说最适合扮成一个姑娘的就是史蒂夫。这些女士衣物史蒂夫穿起来得心应手，他让托尼帮自己整理束腰；裙摆还有吊带袜，任其手掌在自己身体上游走。  
柔软的唇碰触史蒂夫的额头，他们常常亲吻，比起性事史蒂夫更喜欢亲吻。他们在共同的卧室中交换口腔的液体，带着妆品的香气。  
托尼放开他的恋人，替他重新整理已经乱掉的妆容和头发，拿上自己的西装外套。  
“我们走吧，甜心。”

史蒂夫勉强登上那双高跟鞋，被托尼塞到车里的时候他的脚尖还因为高跟鞋有点小，被夹的麻木。  
“你看起来美极了。”托尼毫不吝啬于他对于恋人的赞美，而事实上，史蒂夫就是美极了。他有一个中性的脸蛋，没有太过于硬朗的线条，戴上假发看起来不过是个英气逼人的漂亮女性。  
托尼用着深情并带着一些调情的语气看着史蒂夫。  
“你是来叫我当保镖还是只是想逗我玩？”史蒂夫从开始就觉得不对，托尼以保镖和搭档为由邀请他参与发明家们的晚会，而看到上一次的粉色裙子史蒂夫就知道保镖只是噱头。  
“两者都有。”  
托尼在宴会上可是完美的扮演了一个绅士，以对待女伴的方式命令他晚些下车，从车尾绕过去给史蒂夫开门。这让他吓了一跳，高跟鞋接触地面让史蒂夫差点摔倒，而托尼扶住了他。  
“我真讨厌自己的一时心软。”  
“放松点，我相信你以前就穿过女装。”托尼让史蒂夫挽住他的右臂，长袖连衣裙很好的遮住了史蒂夫本就不是夸张的肌肉，贴身包臀的下摆反而尽显史蒂夫挺翘的臀部。  
“我觉得你给我准备的内裤有点紧。”  
“那，我给你松松？”  
史蒂夫又开始变得严肃，他的眼睛瞪着对方：“你确定就只是松松？”  
“你硬了么？”  
“没有。”  
“真的？”  
“……”  
“来吧，我知道你硬了，你总是很容易硬。”  
史蒂夫有些害羞的推开托尼乱摸的手，用手指点了点正在台上叫着斯塔克的人“你不是有新产品要发布？”  
对方的视线在史蒂夫和台上不断叫自己名字的晚会主人之间游走，他似乎是在权衡双方之间选择什么。最终他做出了决定，在史蒂夫的脸颊上面印下轻轻的一吻：  
“那么我晚些在帮助你好了，在这等我。”  
史蒂夫的目光一直到托尼浮夸又帅气的走上舞台，他对着不远的史蒂夫抛去了一个眼神，自信又张扬的声音响起夺取所有人的目光和呼吸。  
史蒂夫有些为此着迷。  
除托尼之外，史蒂夫对这个晚会可以说一无所知，他时刻注视着托尼周边的情况，确认这只是发明家的盛宴，很普通，有意外情况托尼也足以应付。他不在跟着托尼走，准备在这个不大的场地寻找一个可以供自己打磨时间的地方。高跟鞋的前端有些夹脚，长时间的站立让史蒂夫的小腿酸胀。他在心里默默地骂了好几遍托尼•斯塔克，然后有些艰难的移动自己的身体到达吧台摆放点心处，不长的路程中史蒂夫已经推掉了不少前来搭讪的男性。  
史蒂夫对此有些厌烦，那些男性注视自己的目光让他异常的不舒服。  
直到最后史蒂夫终于对着一个前来搭讪的人张口：“我是和搭档一起来的，我没有任何科研成果，我也不懂这类东西。”  
他温柔并且礼貌的回绝对方试图和他聊天的意向，他突然觉得这些男性有些令自己厌烦，甚至想要出手去将他们走扁。  
史蒂夫以为自己回绝的又明确又礼貌，对方应该是礼貌的退下去，而自己就在这里坐着一直等到托尼来找他。  
出人意料的是对方表现出一副让人并不能开心起来的表情。  
“我当然知道，甜心，你长成这样怎么可能是搞科研的料。”  
史蒂夫开始觉得不愉快：“我不明白你的意思。”  
“别闹了，你可是个女人，科学家是不适合你的。”  
史蒂夫开始环顾四周，宴会有不少的女性存在，他无法分辨那个是科学家，可是对方的态度让他觉得很不舒服。就像莫名其妙被对方鄙视了，好像他们两个不在一个平面上。  
他知道有些男性认为女性是不适合做很多职业，而且他一直认为自从自己醒过来，拥有绅士行为的男性少的太多了。可当自己被人看做女性，这和旁观又是不同的滋味，那种烦躁就像斯塔克每每用对待女性的方式照顾他一样令人烦躁。

“我不觉得女性不适合做科学家，我认识一个女性她就非常富有魅力并且她的成果很厉害，她是个天才。”史蒂夫反驳，他认识非常多勇敢不输给男性的女性，就像娜塔莎、佩吉、佩珀；雷神的女朋友简•福斯特还有赵博士。她们都是勇敢具有才华的女性。

对方开始大笑起来，好像史蒂夫说了一个非常好笑的笑话。然后对方试图接近他，用手臂努力够上史蒂夫的肩膀“那我肯定她一定和男人一样聪明，就像男人一样。”

史蒂夫感觉自己被冒犯了，他灵巧的从对方的笼罩下出来，并且扭了对方的手臂让他发出一声不小的尖叫。

“嘿！别碰她。”  
托尼从人群骚动中钻出来，并且用戴着简易装甲的手掌冲着那个无礼的人。对方的叫骂声在看到是斯塔克之后立刻道歉，并离开了两人。  
人群散开后，史蒂夫拉住托尼。  
“女性科学家很少么？”  
“怎么?他跟你说了什么？”  
“不没什么。”  
“嘿，你这样非常好看，所以会有大把的人来跟你交谈，别紧张。”  
史蒂夫摇摇头，穿上女装在外面出现让史蒂夫有了一种新奇感，这种感觉抹去了史蒂夫的部分羞耻感，并让史蒂夫开始有一些奇怪的疑惑。  
托尼并不总是陪伴在史蒂夫的身边，他穿梭于人群中，和他们交谈寻找合作者。而史蒂夫也乐于在一旁远远的看着托尼，他的目光一直在自己的恋人身上。托尼在谈到科学，谈到那些机械他的目光变得发亮，就像天上的星星，即使是很远史蒂夫也依然能捕捉到对方的光芒。这个时候的托尼显得异常迷人，也让史蒂夫深深地着迷。  
直到一对女性走过来，她们盯了史蒂夫很久。  
她们走过来，其中一人对史蒂夫说：“不好意思你是美国队长么？”  
史蒂夫看起来有些尴尬和难为情，被认出来有些让他感到羞耻。  
“这种癖好我们都理解。”小个子女性有着一头红色的短发，张扬却又非常可爱，这让史蒂夫想起了娜塔莎。  
“嗯……”史蒂夫的喉咙里发出一丝声音，他在考虑如何说明自己的情况：“我没有这种，爱好。”  
“女性穿男装不觉得羞耻，同样，你喜欢穿女装也不用羞耻。”  
“我很高兴美国队长是跨性别者。”高个女性的声音听起来浑厚，她对史蒂夫露出友好的微笑。  
史蒂夫向她们微笑，对方看起来非常的友好，这让史蒂夫放松下来。  
“哦，忘记介绍了，我是弗吉尼亚，她是……。”  
“保拉，我是一名跨性别女性，在此之前是一名美国普通的白人男性。”1  
保拉向史蒂夫伸出左手“很高兴见到您，队长。”

史蒂夫接下来的时光要变得有趣的多，保拉是一名变性人，在此之前她是一名男性。史蒂夫在刚醒来的时候发现人们对歧视之类的非常敏感，并不是说他那个时代不敏感，只是他们正在打仗呢没时间想那么多。他曾回到过去问过一个小孩‘你长大要加入道奇队么’被他的父亲说那是白人球队，史蒂夫没有取笑的意思。可对方很惊恐的离开那个座位，他认为史蒂夫在嘲笑他。  
‘有朝一日，道奇队不会总是白人男性，或者棒球赛场。’2  
这就是史蒂夫喜欢新世界的原因，很多事情得以解决，小儿麻痹可以治愈、食物变得越来越好吃。3  
而保拉这样的人，社会越来越宽容。  
“我在三四岁的时候就明白自己是个跨性别，只是我以为会有一个精灵来帮我选择性别。”  
史蒂夫安静的聆听对方讲述自己的经历，这给他晚上的无聊时光带来了更多的热血沸腾的感觉。  
“我不讨厌当男生，只是我不属于这个性别。当我做了决定，实现了自己心中的渴望，我发现我之前看到的世界是如此的平等，可是世界并不是像我看到的这样，或者想象的这样。”  
史蒂夫突然觉得疑惑，他不觉得性别对换会发生什么，或者性别的影响会很大么？  
他仍然安静的听着。  
“我第一次以跨性别女性身份乘坐飞机，在此之前我乘坐飞机已经有230英里的路程，我对飞机了如指掌。美国航空对我的性别做出了百分的支持，可其他的乘客不会那么看。”  
保拉接过史蒂夫递过来的香槟，她突然发现一个有趣的事情，美国队长的手很小，甚至他长得也过于好看。可能正是她们在观察半天才发现她就是美国队长的原因，还有高于女性平均的可怕身高和托尼•斯塔克在一起。  
“我和其中一个乘客发生了不小的争执，他的行李放在我的座位可他一直在说那是他的座位。这还不是重点，最重点的是坐在我后方的男性对我说:‘女士，你能滚到别处继续吵么？’我十分气愤，作为男性我从未这么对待过。”  
弗吉尼亚用自己的杯碰了一下对方的，她挑了一下眉头做了一副拥抱的姿势“我刚刚有没有说过，欢迎来到第二性的世界。”弗吉尼亚转过头对着史蒂夫：“无论什么行业的女性永远都会有很多困难。”她俏皮的动了一下肩膀，又做了一个可爱的表情。  
“在此之前，我从来没想过我享有什么特权。我公开了宣布自己真实的自己，然后我失去了所有的工作，我走在走廊上忽然就会撞到一些什么。我数不清对我的前妻说多少次‘我非常太抱歉’”  
“再次说，欢迎来到女性的世界，当然我也欢迎你过来，队长。”  
史蒂夫噗嗤一声笑出来：“我还很喜欢自己的性别。”然后他忧伤的，用温柔的语气对她们说“我很抱歉，你遭受这些”史蒂夫说，不过显然她们两个人都很习以为常。  
“说说你队长，虽然你已经醒来有段时间！说起来这真的是太让人惊喜，我竟然能在这里见到一个女装的美国队长。”保拉有些呼吸急促，到最后她的嗓音发尖，像被人掐住脖子无法呼吸发出求救的呼喊“天啊！我刚刚是不是对队长讲述了自己的经历。”  
史蒂夫无奈的微笑，很多人见到他都是这个样子，就好像他做了多大的贡献一样：“保拉”他对着她说“你非常非常勇敢。”  
“你已经非常适应新世界了么？”   
“嗯…………我想我适应了，但还是不够了解。”  
“比如？”  
“很多，而且我想今天又了解了新的事物，我以前从来没注意过的。”  
“如果你说的是性别，”  
“那你应该看看卡特的自传电影”弗吉尼亚建议到。  
托尼从不远处叫着史蒂夫的女名，史蒂夫转向她们：“我想我该离开了，和你们聊天很棒，只是我的恋人叫我了，我不过去他会疯掉。”史蒂夫准备离开，保拉急切的塞给他一个名片，上面写着一串号码和地址。  
“我们每周有讨论会，分享电影。全是女性不过你可以过来看看。”  
“队长，我保证所有人见到你会非常激动。”  
史蒂夫收下那张名片，和两位勇敢的女士礼貌的道别，他对此非常感兴趣，保拉的经历非常独特又充满了勇气和其他的意义。  
托尼快速的走到史蒂夫身边，手臂搂住史蒂夫的腰身。稍微踮起脚，嘴巴对着恋人耳边呼出热气，低沉的嗓音在史蒂夫的耳边响起：  
“甜心，你刚刚在和谁聊？”  
史蒂夫把名片转过来贴在托尼的眼睛上“两个有趣的女性。”  
史蒂夫的目光一直注视着那两个女性相伴在晚会共舞，她们的脸上看起来非常喜悦。  
察觉到恋人的走神，捏在对方腰身的手掌收紧，稍硬的发丝磨蹭在史蒂夫的脖颈。托尼整个人挂在史蒂夫的身上，不满的将他抱紧。  
“你会把衣服一直穿到晚上么？”他埋在史蒂夫的脖颈问道。  
史蒂夫被托尼的发丝扎的发疼，语气传达着他的不快：  
“那取决于你怎么做了。”  
史蒂夫试图把托尼从自己身上推下去，被托尼察觉到又收紧了几分力道。  
托尼抬起头，眼睛发亮的看着史蒂夫。金色假发垂在托尼的脸颊，柔软的让托尼内心有些发痒。托尼手指纠缠史蒂夫的假发，磨蹭亮晶晶的嘴唇。  
“相信我，你跟我会有一个美好的夜晚。”  
“话可别说的太早。”

晚会还没有结束托尼就扯着史蒂夫钻到车里，粗暴的扯掉对方的头发露出史蒂夫被压得凌乱的暗金毛发，用口水去蹭掉史蒂夫的妆容，扯掉吊带袜含住对方的脆弱。  
饱含渴望的心情小心翼翼的引起对方内心深处的情感，衬衫被强硬的撕碎，后背的拉链被打开，两人呢如同野兽一般纠缠在一起互相喘息。  
口水体液互相交缠在一起顺着肌肤流淌而下，被包裹住的感觉让托尼开始失控。疼痛和情感互相冲撞，刺激如同海浪一般将史蒂夫淹没。被扯掉的裙子破碎的和领带在一边交叠，无意掉落的高跟鞋就如同灰姑娘的水晶鞋滚到角落消失不见。透过反应堆微弱的灯光史蒂夫看清托尼满是汗水的脸颊，跟随托尼的节奏缓慢地移动自己的身体，用小腿扣住托尼。  
直到潮水褪去，一切归为平静，托尼和史蒂夫汗渍渍的倒在后座抱在一起互相安抚对方的情绪。  
“不美好么？”  
“我还没见过才半个小时就来炫耀的。”  
托尼咧开嘴大笑起来：“我们可以回去继续，我们有一晚上的时间呢”  
史蒂夫用手掌抚摸对方已经汗湿的头发，顺着头皮将垂下来的碎发捋顺向后撩去。他露出一个被满足的笑容，轻吻托尼修剪整齐的小胡子，声音温柔的过分：  
“我明天有些事，你不能太过分了。”  
“你明天有任务么？”  
托尼抬起头，直勾勾的盯着史蒂夫。他在好几天前就知道史蒂夫明天一天都会空闲，他会有什么事情，托尼内心有些不快。  
“我有点事情想做。”  
“什么事？”  
“我想要去保拉那里看一看，就是给我名片的女人。”  
托尼皱起眉头，快速的回想了一下史蒂夫今晚接触到的人，然后他想起自己在过去之前和史蒂夫相谈甚欢的两个女人，眉头之间的褶皱更加的深了：“和弗吉尼亚在一起的女人。”  
“你知道她？”  
“女权主义者狂热的科学家，她喜欢研究一些疯狂病毒去改造人的身体。”  
“哇哦，那很厉害。”史蒂夫发出惊讶的赞叹，他以为那个娇小的女孩子只是保拉的女伴。  
托尼不满的看着自己的恋人，一边的眉毛夸张的挑起，看起来非常搞笑：“哦？她很厉害？”  
史蒂夫想都不想就知道托尼又吃醋了，他发出了一声轻笑：“你也很厉害！”  
“晚了！”托尼用额头砸向史蒂夫的鼻子让他发出一声痛呼。

 

“当我变成了女性，我发现我变得蠢了。”保拉在上面挥舞着双手，她穿着半身毛衣和紧身牛仔裤，史蒂夫的内心被她深情并激动的讲述所感染。4  
“我不断的被男式说教，每次要提问三四回，对方会傲慢的说，你想让我做什么？”  
史蒂夫没有选择立刻进去，他只是靠在门口的墙上听着保拉在台上演讲，这比史蒂夫想象的要有趣，可也有一份沉重。他就一直在门口盯着，如同台下每一个女性那样认真聆听其他人的讲述。  
“当终于有人回答我的疑惑，我甚至想拜倒在对方的脚下赞美他，终于有人把我当回事儿了。”保拉做出弯腰赞美的动作，她好像有些哽咽。在此之前她身为一个男性从来没有察觉另一个性别的生活会如此困难，当她带着这份曾经享有特权的灵魂走入女性的世界，她选择加入她们并分享自己的经历。  
“这种事情常常发生，男孩们总是认为女性懂得少。”  
保拉发现了站立在门口的史蒂夫，她有些带着感激的看着那个男人。她没有想过美国队长会真的来到这里，听自己说话，无论怎样他来了，并且她为此感到感激和高兴。不仅仅是一个人，每一个可能会来的男性，可以倾听女性的语言，保拉都会为此感激。同时她变成保拉之后，会对每个女性产生敬意，权力渐渐减少的日子实在是过于痛苦。  
而美国队长来了，他代表了很多，这对这个群体也意味着很多。

她咽下了内心激动，心脏想要跳出来的心情，继续说下去：“当我表明真实的自我时，我的父母和我断绝关系了。”她开始哽咽，向其他人勇敢的说出真实的自己，向来不容易。保拉有一次问自己，做女性不容易，做一个跨性别女性更加不容易。如果再来一次会这样选择么？  
“很多年之后，我给他们打了第一个电话。问我能否去看他们，他们同意了。我度过了充满愧疚赎罪一般的三个小时，而当我要走的时候。”保拉开始哽咽，她的眼睛里闪现着泪光，  
“就在我站起来准备走时，她说‘保拉’”  
她咽下一切的泪水或者感动，她轻声对着观众说：“他叫我保拉”声音是如此之轻，好像现场有一位睡觉的老人。  
“他说‘保拉，我不懂这些，但我愿意去接受。’”  
“当我还是一个男性的时候，我不理解那些我从未想过的问题，我从没有想过自己享有过什么权利。在作为女性这条路上，我迟到了太多。未来我还会遇到更多的性别差异砖块，面对日益减少的权利，无论重来多少次，我仍然会选择变成一个女性。”  
史蒂夫盯着台下大概有二十来个的女性，都是女性。他们有长发，短发，有年轻的有年老的。史蒂夫也从未想过那些少数人真正的生活，他了解穷人的生活，了解军人的生活，可从未了解女性的生活。  
“如果你问我愿意从新经历一遍么？”保拉的声音开始变轻，有点过于温柔“我当然愿意。”  
她深吸一口气，像是在酝酿什么，或者即将说出的话过于沉重，这让史蒂夫更加集中自己的感官感受现场的气氛。  
“因为面对真实的自我追求是充满神圣的，神性的，那是最美好的事情。”  
“谢谢。”

保拉走到台下，她径直的向着史蒂夫走来。史蒂夫仍然沉醉在刚刚的话语和掌声中，他面对这个勇敢的女性，张开双臂拥抱她。  
“你讲的不错。”  
弗吉尼亚从一旁跳出来：“你迟到了，错过了最精彩的地方。”  
“你来就很让我惊喜了，别在意这个科学疯子说的话。”  
弗吉尼亚有些可爱的冲着高大的女性撇撇嘴“我们今天预计放佩吉•卡特的纪录片，队长你还没有看过对吧？”  
史蒂夫摇摇头，他确实没有看过，可以说他甚至不知道佩吉有一部记录片。复仇者们给他推荐什么的都有，钢铁侠给他推荐各种战争片，班纳会给他推荐一些运动；猎鹰给他推荐了马文•盖伊；娜塔莎会给他塞各种姑娘；蜘蛛侠会给他推荐各种各样的科幻片，还是八十年代的那种。唯独没有人告诉他佩吉有一部纪录片。  
史蒂夫感激的向她们道谢，并找了一个位置观看。他的到来引起一小部分的骚动，有很多女性好奇的过来看他。  
佩吉是史蒂夫第一个喜欢的姑娘，也是第一个被迫放弃。他在神盾局陷落之前去看了她，这是他的姑娘。没能赴约的舞蹈未能完成的约定，佩吉的存在就像史蒂夫和过去链接的一条线，知道她还活着让史蒂夫非常开心。  
而他也从没想过在战争结束后佩吉没有被委以重任，她是个勇敢又厉害的特工，不仅仅是一名出色的女性。  
“我希望你别那么做”  
“你是一个特工，他们却把你当成一个秘书来看，我只是想……”  
“我对此表示感激，但我也能够很轻松地应对这些年轻人对我的攻击。”5  
史蒂夫对此有那么一点愧疚，或许是伤心。

保拉注意到电影放映并不如以往一样安静，美国队长的到来显然让有些人不安，剩下一些人有些激动。

一名女性站起来，她挡住屏幕，目光凌厉的对着后面的美国队长说：“为什么美国队长会在这里？”  
她看起来被冒犯到，并且带着一些愤怒，而愤怒是可以传染的。  
“你就是个好战分子！！！”另一个女士站起来，她在战争中失去了丈夫，这并不是美国队长的错误，可经历告诉她没有一位男性可以理解。  
“美国队长代表什么？”她们有些激动的对着他喊道。  
“你不该来这里”  
史蒂夫站起来，在他还未张口说话的时候有另一种声音传出来。  
“他才不是什么好战分子！”  
“美国队长是世界上最伟大的人。”  
她们在互相争吵，这种争吵史蒂夫好像无法插入进去。  
“他是一个男的，不会理解我们。”  
史蒂夫打断她们的对话“女士们，我知道我可能无法切身体会你们的感受，但是我会试图去理解。”  
“你根本不明白一个美国男性享有什么特权。  
“享有特权的人并不知道自己持有特权”  
“你不可能了解这点，因为你只知道特权”  
她们的声音开始变得更大，并且情绪激动，一部分人试图拿起自己的包离开现场。  
屏幕上仍然播放着佩吉的自传，史蒂夫对着屏幕，他停下自己的所有动作，甚至是呼吸：“我认识她，她是我和过去世界的唯一牵连。”  
想要走掉的人突然在门口停下来，或许是因为突然充斥的悲伤，或许是史蒂夫过于痛苦的自言自语：“女士们，二战对我，我不想让那发生，那是我我是不得不去做的事情。”  
“我参军，是为了保护国家，因为这是我的责任，无论我的力量多么的渺小。”  
史蒂夫停下来，他在回忆自己参军之前的伪造身份，固执的尝试了一次又一次。  
“我不想杀任何人，我只是讨厌欺凌。”  
保拉停下播放电影，她踩着高跟鞋快速的移动到台上，急速的行走让高跟鞋发出啪啪声。拍打地面的声音非常清脆，也成功的吸引了大多人的目标：“伙计们，我是一个跨性别女性，在此之前我是一名美国白人男性，我们不能因为美国队长是男性，如果他想要来了解我们曾经接受什么，或者会帮助我们，我们不应该排斥他”  
“美国队长救了我的命。”一个长发姑娘说道，她有着金色的头发，甜美的嗓音“他在纽约大战中保护了我，如果没有他我不会活下来。”6

“美国队长还曾经说过降落伞是给娘们用的。”7  
“女士们，不我没有。”史蒂夫反驳道。  
“是么？去看看你的漫画吧。”  
史蒂夫突然无奈的微笑：“漫画还曾经画过我用一拳把坦克打到，可那根本没发生过。”8史蒂夫翻过托尼放在卧室的美国队长漫画，还有那些卡片。可事实上是，漫画夸张太多了。  
“你没有？”  
“真的么？”  
“那你能举起坦克么？”  
人们的愤怒突然被好奇心吹散，他们每个人像好奇宝宝一样七嘴八舌问着美国队长本人。  
“伙计们，坦克一般都是上吨。”  
“可你把一个汽车掀飞了。”之前的金发姑娘带着崇拜的目光看着他。  
“漫画都是虚构的，我只是一个普通的大兵。”史蒂夫有些无奈，遗憾电影看到一半，或许剩下一大半可以让托尼陪自己看完。  
“你这个普通的大兵拯救了世界。”  
当姑娘们散尽的时候，那个金发姑娘带着甜美的声音询问史蒂夫：“我可以做你女朋友么？”  
史蒂夫礼貌的回答她：“我有了一个男朋友，我相信你会找到比我更适合你的人。”他在姑娘的脸颊落下一个礼貌性的亲吻，看着那个金发女性蹦蹦跳跳的走出去。

“我很抱歉队长，这有点不愉快。”保拉带着歉意：“她们一部分人因为经历会有些极端。”  
“我可以理解。”史蒂夫控制自己的呼吸，也许自己可以尝试一天姑娘的生活。  
弗吉尼亚盯着史蒂夫看，她想起自己在迷恋漫画的时候看到一些有趣的东西，并且她想要和真正的美国队长分享：“也许你该看看关于你的同人创作，队长。我保证那绝对让你大吃一惊。”  
“我看过一小部分，有很多很让人惊喜。”史蒂夫说，他有用过几天去观看一些以自己为基础创作的文章，或者一些画作，大多数都非常让他感到惊喜，同时也能感到很多人对美国队长的热爱。  
“我推荐你一篇绝对能让你吓到，里面的你和我对你的认识相差太多，甚至和漫画的你都相差太多。”  
“有具体的么？”史蒂夫突然好奇的问。  
“不，你没必要认真去看，同人只是自娱自乐的产物。”保拉决定阻止她向美国队长推荐乱七八糟的玩应。  
“但是他们写的很认真。”史蒂夫看过几篇他和雷神的，还有他和托尼的，这些同人都写的非常好，史蒂夫能感觉到作者对于美国队长的热爱。  
“大部分是很认真，也有小部分人，他们爱的是内心的壳子。”  
“弗吉尼亚，你不能给队长推荐那篇文，他会从我们这里被你吓跑，而我再也得不到他的签名卡片可以回家交给我的女儿。”  
“说真的，伙计们有那么可怕么？”史蒂夫有些无奈：“我现在就可以签给你。”  
“文里所有人轮流和你做爱，并且向对待妓女一般用羞辱词每天对待你，甚至你享受于此并把所有人玩弄于鼓掌之中。”  
史蒂夫听完，他着实被吓到了：“我想……也许是对我表达不满，人人都有表达任何观点的自由。”  
“那你要看看么？”  
“不了。感谢推荐。”史蒂夫摆摆手。

回到复仇者大厦的史蒂夫在托尼的陪伴下看完了特工卡特，那部自传。他的眼睛里带着泪光，黑暗的灯光下拥着托尼的头部，把自己的脸埋在托尼的肩膀。史蒂夫很少直白的表达出自己的感情，只是这个时候，他只想做一下脆弱的史蒂夫罗杰斯。  
“我可以陪你去看她。”  
史蒂夫没有回绝托尼，也没有答应托尼。  
保拉，性别，女性还有卡特的电影，还有那场晚会给予了史蒂夫一些不一样的观点和世界。他想要做一些什么，而这个行为也许有点疯狂，但他做过更疯狂的事情。以一个小个子拖着一身病去修改信息参军，并试了一次又一次。

当几天过后，史蒂夫看了很多历史事件，还有资料，他开始决定实施。  
他知道托尼拥有很多套女性套装，并且都符合自己的尺码。他选择了一套看起来没那么夸张的。  
知道托尼走进来，他还在与吊带袜做斗争。史蒂夫区起双腿，却怎么也扣不好那个扣子，他甚至开始尝试利用自身的柔韧性，各个方向去尝试。  
“哇！！我还以为自己再也看不到你穿成这样？发生了什么？今天是我的生日么？”托尼在内心赞叹上帝，史蒂夫努力把裙子套装穿在自己身上的样子实在是太难得一见。  
史蒂夫艰难的把吊带袜整理好：“我要去一个地方。”  
托尼突然明白，并且他有一些或者很多的失落“我就知道不是为了我，我好伤心啊！”托尼拉扯史蒂夫的下裙，将裙摆撩起露出里面的女士内裤。  
史蒂夫在对方的嘴唇上印上自己的标记，用亲吻安抚着自己的恋人。然后穿上高跟鞋，站在托尼远一点的位置：“你觉得怎么样？我看了很多网络上的骂战，关于这些的书籍还有很多场的演讲。”  
托尼一直在暗中偷偷注意史蒂夫的小动作，史蒂夫的举动非常迷人：“你很棒，但是甜心，我说过这不是你的战争。”托尼曾经接触过那些女性，她们有非常极端的态度，但托尼必须承认她们都很勇敢。  
史蒂夫双臂搂着托尼的腰身，用自己的身体去蹭着托尼的上身：“女性占据着全球一半的人口，怎么不是我们的战争了。”他用着无比认真的语气劝说自己的恋人。  
“你觉得平权不好么？”  
托尼抱着他的甜心，认真思索了一下：“我不知道，不确定，我从来没有想过这些问题。”  
“是啊，你享受和女性的调情。”史蒂夫甚至用上了抱怨的语气。  
托尼咧开嘴，他的脸上甚至是胡子上都挂满了得意的表情。他和史蒂夫在一起快一年了，对方还没有没有表现出任何独占欲，或者抱怨吃醋的表情。托尼不得不用力的抱紧对方，并且在对方的怀里大笑。  
“甜心，你正在做的事情是前所未有的，你穿上这身为那些人而战，这很厉害”托尼的脸上开始有着自豪的表情，很早他就爱上了美国队长。  
史蒂夫松开托尼，他拿起一边的假发试图给自己戴上。然后对着镜子调整假发的位置，好像他做了几千遍一样的自然。  
“我不觉得这有什么厉害的，我只是在做我应该做的”  
史蒂夫这个决定下了没有很久，那些女性说的对，一个人很难体会到另一个人的人生。每个人都是如此不同，除了变性这是史蒂夫想到最能体验一天女性生活的办法。  
镜子中的人如此的陌生，戴上了假发刷上妆容，这让史蒂夫感觉是另一个人。他突然回想起自己刚刚醒来的时光，目光所到之处全是陌生之地，就如同现在的镜中人。  
“我在这里醒来，我觉得美国队长应该没有用了，他过时了。再之后，他觉得自己的信仰或者坚定的理由破灭了，新世界和他想象的不一样。”除了车子不会飞，二十一世纪有些东西变得更好，有些东西一点没变。  
托尼知道史蒂夫所说的信仰破灭是指什么，史蒂夫曾有一次辞去了美国队长的称号，因为政府的一些错误决定让他开始迷茫。9  
“你当时怎么想的？”托尼问  
“什么？”  
“辞去美国队长的称号。”  
史蒂夫把自己的假发对着镜子弄得更平整一些，他认真想了一下才说话：“我想有一点点自己的生活。”10  
托尼把手掌放在下巴，拄着自己的半张脸：“那为什么又作为流浪者回归，我是指，你在我面前穿上了流浪者的制服。”托尼的手比划，他还记得史蒂夫在他的面前换上那个暴露特别多的制服，那有点过于性感。11  
“真的？”史蒂夫有点意外托尼对那套制服的评价，他可记得托尼不太喜欢那套制服。  
“是的，改天你应该穿上那个我们来一场。”托尼鼓励史蒂夫，下一秒他做了一个下流的收视“我可以轻松把自己的手伸进去”  
史蒂夫眉头出现了缝隙“，认真的？你只看到了这个？”他不敢置信托尼仍然在想着这些，在他们谈心的时候。  
“不，只是你在我面前换上。真的很性感，让我大脑想不到其他的”

突然的安静气氛夹在两人的中间，史蒂夫对托尼夸赞他的性感只是回以安静的微笑。然后他像是放松一般将头部放在托尼的肩膀，鼻尖汲取托尼身上的味道。不太好闻但是有些让史蒂夫安心，他把所有重量交给托尼，然后用托尼从来没有听过的声音，那好像不是在说话，或者不像是托尼印象中属于史蒂夫的语气。

“我很迷茫”史蒂夫的语气听起来很温柔，更像是脱力，那有点像从很远的地方传来。比起说话更像是轻声唱歌。  
”一直以来，我的原则是做正确的事情，去找巴基，参军……”  
“我应该为其尽一份力，那时候对错很容易分辨，可现在……”  
托尼拥抱住他的史蒂夫，他的大男孩。他的唇角印在史蒂夫的肌肤上，像是要用这种方法去给史蒂夫带来安心。  
“我不确定了，也许我能回到军队，保卫国家和人民，遵从命令，但现在又不一样了。”  
托尼注意到什么，并指出来。  
“你没有用疑问句。”  
史蒂夫抬起头，露出一个笑脸，在假发的遮盖下让这个笑脸变得更加的甜美，虽然托尼还是喜欢短发的史蒂夫。  
“那是因为我现在不会迷茫了，我拥有了很多。”史蒂夫回吻托尼，他头一次把亲吻弄出声音，并且很大声：“我有一个家。”他的声音里面充满对托尼的感激和爱。  
“我该走了。”  
史蒂夫抬起身体，他已经让自己的身体习惯了高跟鞋的奇怪感觉。  
“你准备了演讲稿？”  
“在脑子里。”  
“我觉得你往那一站就好，你就代表了一切。”史蒂夫停在门口，穿着女装的他看起来有些怪怪的，托尼知道内在的史蒂夫没有改变，他还是那个属于自己的史蒂夫：”不单单是美国，而是自由和正义。”

“你有点夸张了，那是美国队长，不是我。”  
“可你就是美国队长，没有其他人能做好美国队长。”  
托尼的表情无比的认真，史蒂夫突然能感觉到保拉的心情。  
“他叫我保拉。”  
而史蒂夫永远是托尼的史蒂夫，相反，史蒂夫完整的，在私人领域里拥有托尼。并且他们会支持彼此的每一个决定，就算他们未来可能会对立。他们现在都是互相信任，互相引领，互相陪伴着前进。  
“我和你一起去。”  
“你也要穿女装么？”  
“才不，女权斗士美国队长就够了。”  
他们一起走出复仇者大厦。  
“你会经常穿女装么？”  
“想都别想，斯塔克。”

完  
感谢观看  
文笔太糟烂了，很多还没有表达出来，感谢你们观看这样的文章，谢谢。  
写这篇文其实构思了非常久，可能有太多的自我代入，有太多太强烈的欲望想要写出来，很多观点透过队长想要表达出来，此文历经了三天，终于熬了整宿的夜去把他码出来，突然焦虑感就没有了。  
过程其实有点让我感到压抑，这个话题很敏感，在国内也是才刚刚有各种概念，网络上的纷争不断，emmm如果看完希望你能留下你的评论，就算是反对的话也可以啊 不要怕ky什么的。我的文笔仍然很幼稚，可依然要写，不写出来就没有下一次的思考。

 

1 保拉是真实存在的人物

 

https://weibo.com/5661973661/GfwTU48fn?sudaref=weibo.com&type=comment

 

2出自过时之人的桥段。按自己理解的意思写的，文化差异我查了一些关于道奇的历史，如果有错误之处欢迎指正，谢谢

3出自美国队长2的台词，这个在我的文里感觉快被我用烂了

4这个也是出自ted 查询了一下 借用这里的经历只要不大批量发行就不断侵权，但我这个用法应该还是会有争议

5出自卡特特工的原台词

6我不说，有人记得这个姑娘吗！！！！  
7这个出自终极战队，我在图书馆借到的，应该是终极宇宙，因为听说挺疯狂，我没有补

8出自终极蜘蛛侠动画123

9 这个出自古早漫画美国队长和猎鹰v1水门事件队长辞去美国队长那个刊，后来队长作为流浪者回归，没有汉化，我也没找到资源只看了科普，其实找到了下了好几天一直没下下来，求一下有人有么？？

10这个也是古早漫画的设定 借用

11当面换制服真的有 官方三维动画，在古早那个刊没有当面换但是托尼确实有袭胸。


End file.
